Soda Cans
by AmiraHellion
Summary: This was supposed to be a Gaara romance fanfic eventually, and its alittle lame because its old, but please feel free to read and give me some feedback. :) Rated T for probably language...


Author's Note: This is just some lame fanfic that I found on my computer, I thought that maybe someone would like it, so here it is :)

Start:

You ever did the whole letter thing on a soda can? You know pull it forward A, put it back B, and so on? Well I used to always land on the letter G. It never meant anything to me except maybe that I'd meet a great guy who's first started with G, like Greg, or Gilbert (Ew), or even Gary; though I'll admit I never believed that a freaking can could tell you who your true love was going to be. Pft! I sighed, putting my Pepsi can down. I crushed it under my boot, time to work. There was the bank car, getting ready to haul a load of cash off to a safe house; oh they went through so much trouble over this money-I'd best be kind and take it off of their hands. I pressed the button for the explosives in the actual bank. The men screamed as expected and ran inside to make sure the man who signed their checks was alright. I torched the lock on the van's doors with a blow-torch and went at the money loading it into my bags and duster pockets. Alright that was a good majority of it, time to scramble. I pressed another button and heard another bang, with more screaming. I laughed and jumped out of the back of the truck, walking calmly down a back alley to my apartment.

"Hey darlin, your rent is due." Steve, the owner of the building told me, with a smile; he knew I was a thief and a damned good one so he would never rat on me, "Oh and that chocolate you like so much."

"Oh how much is everything this month?" I asked, pausing at his desk and setting a bag on the floor.

"Roughly 1,200, cash if you please." Steve extended a hand.

"Here's 1,300 just for you." I placed the cash in his hands, none of the bills I stole were above twenties so it was a big wad.

"Oh so kind. You best get that bag upstairs, police are coming to see what I saw. Hm, I think I spotted a young boy with short blond hair run down that alley and that way." Steve tapped his chin.

"Good luck with giving the police your story." I smirked and walked up the stairs, carrying my cash bags easily. I put the bags on the floor and walked into the bathroom. I drew one pistol from my duster, examining it, when suddenly I jerked forward as if by some invisible force. I looked into the mirror, "What's happening to me?!" My hair was turning red, bloody red; was-was I bleeding?! My legs collapsed under me and I grasped the sink, dragging myself back to my feet. What the hell?! My eyes! O my god, my eyes! They burned, my legs collapsed again and I was slammed into the mirror; into it- through it was more like it! I hit something hard, like concrete hard; my arms felt heavy, but at least the pain was gone. Who turned off my lights? I tried to sit up, determined to turn back on the lights, and found that I couldn't get up. Chains- all over my body, holding me down; this wasn't happening!

"What's the matter with you?" I got a sharp tingle in my side and the light flicked on to reveal a man hovering next to me bloody weapon in hand, "An assassin afraid?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"Legendary assassin, nicknamed Osore, since real name is unknown. Skilled highly in gen, tai, and nin-jutsu along with killed more than thirty thousand other Shinobis. What's your real name? For the books you know." Another man said, holding up a red book and pencil.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I spat angrily, rattling the chains around me and finding they burned.

"Anywho, stop playing oblivious and just to let you know, you now belong to us, the village hidden in the stones." The weaponed man sliced my arm.

"Welcome." The other man smiled, "now how about that name?"

"Release Osore." I heard a growl.

"Who're y-" The men couldn't even finished their question due to the fact they'd been slammed into a wall, by two women.

"Takuya, Naomi, crush them." I heard the voice from before and saw another women walk over, "My lady, gomen for our lateness." She nodded her head in respect and ripped off the chains as if they were nothing; oddly enough I felt instantly better, "Come my lady, we must get back to the den." I sat up and tried to stand, but clumsily fell over.

"My lady!" the other two women held me up with their shoulders and carried me out of the dark tunnel. The sunshine burned my eyes and I flinched, trying to close them.

"This will help." A bandana covered my eyes and they stopped burning.

"Thank you." I muttered, "Who are you guys?"

"Well, I," A hand touched my forehead and an image appeared in my mind; it was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder length sparkling silver hair, streaked with purple and one black eye, one gold eye; next to her was a silver wolf with four tails, two were gold and the other two were black, and purple eyes, "am Naomi, four-tailed demon wolf spirit. That's my human form and my actual form." Demon? Whatever.

"I," Another hand touched my head and another image popped into my mind; another lovely female. She had hair down to the middle of her back that was fiery red, streaked with black and one gold eye, one emerald eye; beside her was a large bright orange tiger with the same unique eyes, "am Takuya, demon tiger spirit; my human form and actual form."

"And last I," a cool caress touched my temple and a picture showed itself in my head; an angel? She had long golden blond hair all the way down to her feet, streaked with silver and one green eye, one orange eye, along with huge bushy lavender wings; spiraled around her was a serpent-like dragon, gold in color with sharp silver spikes ridging her back and silver claws and green eyes, "am Suzu, great demon dragon spirit; my human and true form."

"So why'd you rescue me?" I inquired, ever untrusting.

"You die, we die, my lady besides you are fun." Naomi replied and we were in darkness again, "I know you don't remember us but you soon will."

"Come on tell me, is this some kind of sick joke?" I was injured and tired, not really in the mood.

"No, you'll understand better once you rest, heal, and relive." Takuya responded and sat me on a bed.

"Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Restoration Jutsu!" Suzu grabbed my temples and I passed out.

I found myself in a large room, covered from wall to wall in stuffed animals, "Hime!" A woman with brown hair and blue eyes peaked through the door with a smile, "There you are my lovely little hime."

"Okaa-san!" A high squeaky voice I soon found was my own called out and I found myself running to her; so this was me, age 4. So this was my real memories, coming back to me in a wave of truth…

I sat up, "Naomi, I'm hungry. Takuya, find my battle clothes and gear. Suzu, get my collection."

"Glad to seen you've returned my lady." All three spoke in sync and walked off to do as I requested.

I pulled the two pistols from their holsters, "Funny that in this world these don't even exist." I returned them to their place. Naomi brought in some food and placed it in front of me. I nodded to her and started to eat. Naomi went into her wolf form and nuzzled my leg. Takuya returned, setting the clothing and weapons at my feet and changing into her own tiger form; she laid down next to me putting her head on my lap. Suzu appeared and placed rare scrolls, and other such items on a dresser. She smiled and transformed spinning around and choosing a place to sit behind me, "Ready for Osore's big return?" I grinned wickedly and pet each of their heads, as I again removed the pistols from their holsters. I set the two on the dresser and leaned back, ready to return to my real world.

I'm Osore, deadly assassin. My whole life in the other world was fabricated. Apparently, I had been drugged and in a moment of unexplained defense reflex, released my three demons and changed my body into stone. Those dumbasses of the village hidden in the stones had amazingly awoken me from my stone slumber. Curious that I had only been in that state for about two weeks, so my life was still fine and I could back on track with my assassin's life…

-;-

Author's Note: I'd really like to get into writing Naruto fanfics again, so if someone would like to send me a request or some kind of idea that they think I'd do well with, please hit me up :)


End file.
